Historia del rol
La Liga del Mal fue un grupo creado a partir de unas cuentas de rol de Persona en Twitter en castellano. Desde la creación de las primeras cuentas, se han sucedido muchos eventos. Aquí podéis encontrar un resumen general de todo lo ha ocurrido en el rol. Comienzos La primera cuenta del rol fue la de Adachi. Le siguieron Dojima, Yu (una cuenta que hoy está reconvertida en Labrys y que no se usa) y Nanako. El primer “evento”, si es que puede ser llamado así, consistió en Nanako intentando recuperar el álbum de cromos de NeoFeatherman de su amigo Yuuta (NPC). Preguntando a más NPC e interrogando a los sospechosos se descubrió que Adachi lo había robado para vendérselo a Elizabeth, estafándola. Las primeras cuentas de Persona 3 fueron Akihiko, Nyx y Minato. Al principio, Minato no podía moverse del Sello y Nyx se dedicaba a acosarle con resultados hilarantes. Luego surgió la cuenta de Yukari, que hizo el papel de novia y llegó a tener un encontronazo con Nyx que fue sin duda el mejor suceso dentro del rol en aquella época. También apareció Minako, en su propio Gran Sello de otro universo, que se acostó con Yu y Akihiko. Sí, en la puerta. No, no era su sombra. La situación de Minato cambió bastante cuando apareció la cuenta de Mitsuru (EsKirijo). Yukari tuvo que admitir que había estado acostándose con ella ya durante los eventos de P3. Mitsuru habría estado utilizando a Minato… y además, descubrió toda la red de infidelidades del joven haciéndolo caer en la deshonra (?). Mitsuru x Yukari es una de las parejas más importantes de este rol. Después de aquello comenzaron a surgir muchas otras cuentas, como Junpei, Tatsuya, Maya, Yosuke, Teddie (EsTeddie). La cuenta de Naoto contaba con un Ask, que recibió muchísimas preguntas de tipo sexual, a las cuales solía contestar llamándolos “depravados”. También en este periodo de tiempo apareció la cuenta de Hazama, la primera no relacionada con Persona ''y que nos acercaría al ''fandom ''de ''Blazblue. Y nos trolearía a todos, mucho. Primer evento: Nanakothep El primer gran evento tuvo lugar en un mundo paralelo creado por Philemon para descubrir quien era el Persona User más poderoso haciéndoles enfrentarse unos a otros. Nyarlathotep, que queda atrapado en ese mundo, posee a diferentes personajes (entre ellos destacaba Nanako) para investigar. Hubo muchas muertes, pero la estructura de este mundo hacía que si morían en él despertaban de un sueño en el otro. Esto permitió bajar del Sello a Minato y Hamuko, que no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que acostarse y empezar a salir juntos. Pero Minako murió y tuvo que volver al Sello. El evento terminó con la derrota de Nanakothep, principalmente gracias a la actuación de Tatsuya. Para entonces, el evento ya se había alargado mucho, llegando a solaparse con los siguientes. El rescate de Marie y la máquina de Mitsuru Marie, Junpei y un nuevo Yu entraron a trabajar en la mansión de Mitsuru de sirvientes. Rápidamente Yu se interesó por Marie y todo se volvió muy baboso. Pero Marie desapareció pronto y apareció la Shadow de Mitsuru, la cual colaboraba con Hazama. Raptan a Mitsuru y a Marie y Yu las rescata venciendo a Shadow Mitsuru. Pero algo extraño ocurre, dado que Mitsuru sigue teniendo trato con Hazama. Éste le trae una extraña máquina. Decide experimentar con ella con Junpei como conejillo de Indias, al que pone un chip. Junpei acaba bajo su control y ataca y seduce a Naoto, provocando la ruptura de esta con Kanji. Poco despúes, Mitsuru se suicida inesperadamente entrando en la máquina. Marie muere de forma similar y Naoto descubre que Mitsuru fue asesinada dado que la máquina no estaba conectada. Hace un experimento con Maya, la cual desaparece. cont. Un mundo paralelo (próximamente) La boda de Minato y Hamuko (próximamente) La invasión nazi (próximamente) Danganronpa Este evento se basó en el famoso videojuego de PSP: Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. ''En este evento, 16 personajes fueron recluidos dentro del instituto Yasogami por su archienemigo Hazama. Poco más tarde se unió Midori Komaki. Tuvieron que resolver una serie de asesinatos entre ellos mismos hasta que finalmente Yu los rescató. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los que habían muerto en el evento quedaron en manos de Junko, la culpable de todo, y se convirtieron en sombras. Postdanganronpa y genderswap Yu rescata a los supervivientes, pero los demás quedan en manos de Adachi y Junko. Midori consiguió escapar y pedir ayuda. Se infiltró con Yu en la base, junto con el que rescató a Minato, Hamuko y Hazama, que se convierte en aliado. Sin embargo, Minato y Hamuko se encuentraban sumidos en una fuerte depresión. Apareció Shinjiro, venido desde el mundo de Hamuko, el cual se encuentró con la relación entre esta y Minato, que desconocía. La presión que ambos chicos ejercieron sobre ella hizo saltar a su sombra, la cual se unió al enemigo. Se sucedieron las peleas contra las sombras de Marie y Mitsuru. Apareció Mukuro, la cual se hizo amiga de Midori. Junko intentó matarla, pero Midori se interpuso y murió. Tras esto, raptaron a Junpei, el cual también acabó transformado en sombra y se conviertió en el amante predilecto de Shadow Hamuko. Sin embargo, pronto fue derrotado por Yu y Minato, con lo que volvió a la normalidad. Shadow Hamuko tuvo una pelea con Junko y decidió irse por su cuenta. Siguieron a estas las sombras de Victor y de Naoto. Shadow Naoto raptó y convirtió en sombra a Kanji. En la primera pelea contra las sombras de Kanji y Naoto, esta última cambió de sexo a Junpei, Mitsuru, Minato, Hazama, Kanji (una vez vencido y recuperado) y Yu. Estando estos a punto de morir, Shadow Hamuko los salvó con la condición de que tuviesen relaciones con ella. Frau les tendió una emboscada y se enfrentó a ellos, también como sombra, tras lo cual quedó prisionera en la mansión Kirijo. Allí atacó de nuevo S. Naoto. Una vez vencida esta, los que habían cambiado de sexo volvieron a la normalidad. S. Hamuko destruyó su mundo, se repartieron los Premios Spanish Fake Persona y Shadow Yukari fue también derrotada. La boda Kanjoto En los Premios Spanish Fake Persona Kanji le pidió matrimonio a Naoto, y esta aceptó. A partir de entonces se pusieron en marcha los preparativos. En la despedida de soltera de Naoto, todas se emborracharon. Dojima se pasó por ahí y las chicas lo desnudaron a su pesar, hasta que su compañero Katsuya vino al rescate. También apareció Mukuro y lanzó unas bombas, causando el caos. Mientras tanto, Shadow Hamuko, que se había colado en la fiesta disfrazada de Marie, siguió hasta su dormitorio a Naoto, cansada del desmadre, donde intentó seducirla infructuosamente. El rechazo de Naoto le provocó tanto el llanto, como instintos asesinos. A la de Kanji asistieron Junpei, Minato y Hazama. Fue en el Escapade. Frau se coló en la discoteca y se encontró con Shadow Hamuko mientras los chicos se emborrachaban, con la que se alió para colarse en la sala privada como ''strippers enmascaradas. Frau, mientras lo grababa todo, presionó a Kanji hasta que confesó que era bisexual. Envió luego el vídeo a todo el mundo, haciendo que Kanji huyese sin poder superar la vergüenza. La boda se celebró en una iglesia. Cuando el sí quiero, aparece (predeciblemente) Shadow Hamuko, e (impredeciblemente) Junko saca a Chidori de un saco, revivida. La Shadow de Minako acusa de homosexualidad a Kanji, lo cual, junto con las burlas de los demás, le hace convertirse en una especie de sombra o monstruo. Mientras tanto, la aparición de Chidori genera un conflicto entre ella, Shamuko y Junpei. La Shadow sale corriendo con el corazón roto, fuera Minato la confronta. En el interior se enfrentan a Kanji transformado, resultando Naoto estrangulada por él. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, Kanji vuelve a la normalidad y se suicida en frente de todos. Al día siguiente se celebra su entierro y Midori es capturada por Adachi. Posteriormente la rescata Mukuro. Adachi pierde tras este suceso la memoria (lo cual fue aprovechado por Shadow Minako, que se hizo pasar por su prometida) y adquiere una nueva personalidad, que quiere convertirse en una persona mejor. Tras descubrir lo que hizo en el pasado, Midori decide darle una oportunidad, aunque los instintos quieren traicionarle. Frau y Mitsuru reúnen a Minato, Midori y Rise, la cual se autoinvita, para realizar diversos viajes a mundos paralelos donde tienen que conseguir que la boda salga bien. De esta manera, conseguirán devolver el equilibrio al multiverso y Kanji y Naoto volverían a la vida. Sin embargo, la tarea no es tan fácil como parece. En un universo Kanji es gay. Naoto lo mata por accidente y luego se suicida. En el siguiente Marie los mata a todos. En otro universo las personalidades estaban intercambiadas. El siguiente fue muy interesante: en él todos eran sombras, salvo aquellos que en el original ya lo eran. En este Minato acaba matando a Shadow Kanji y Shadow Naoto, por pedírselo una Hamuko humana. Esto provoca cierta tensión entre él y Frau. En el siguiente, la boda fue interrumpida por Sho, que mata a los novios. Esto provoca la desesperación de Motoko, que se había unido al grupo principal junto con Jack Frost, convirtiéndola en sombra. La vencerán y obtendrá una Persona. El siguiente universo constituyó un evento bastante largo. Estaba basado en una historia de zombis. Por un error de la máquina transportadora aparecieron en este universo, concretamente, en un tren en marcha. Tras encontrarse con Kanji, Naoto y otros personajes, se dirigen hacia el Yasogami, lleno de zombis. Allí se enfrentan a las versiones zombis de Marie, Chidori, Chie, Junko, Mitsuru, Naoto y Mukuro. Estas cuatro últimas estaban implicadas en el apocalipsis zombi, si bien Naoto y Mukuro se arrepentían de ello. Al final, Shadow Hamuko se reveló como la causante del dicho apocalipsis, y también desvela haber provocado, en la sombra, los fracasos anteriores. Los protagonistas logran salir vivos de ese universo a duras penas, gracias al sacrificio de Kanji. Los objetivos del grupo cambian, por lo tanto: ahora lo principal es vencer a Shadow Hamuko. Mukuro, ahora inválida, se une al grupo sustituyendo a Midori. Esta vez el universo es fantástico-medieval, y llegan justo cuando Hamuko está tratando de matar a los novios. Su interrupción los salva y la shadow escapa a las catacumbas, donde los hechiza para que sueñen fantasías amorosas. Minato sueña con ella, Rise con Yu, Frau y Mukuro con Minato, Naoto con Kanji y viceversa. Mientras tanto, Hamuko mata a Jack Frost, que no había sido afectado. Los gritos del pequeño despiertan a los demás, quienes corren a enfrentarse a la sombra. Mukuro se inyecta una sustancia que la vuelve sombra y se une a Hamuko. Consigue alejarla temporalmente y hacer que ingiera una sustancia que anula su inmunidad a fuego y físico. De vuelta, tras descubrir el engaño de Shadow Mukuro, la de Minako adopta su forma de Shadow y mediante Dreamcast pone a todos en contra de Minato, el cual, sobreviviendo de milagro, llega a ser testigo de cómo Minako se acepta a sí misma y vuelve a la normalidad. Tras esto, los Naoto y Kanji de ese mundo se casan con la incomparable banda sonora de Junko Mateo y todos vuelven a su casa. En el mundo original se celebra también finalmente la boda, aunque, salvo los que han estado viajando por los mundos, nadie recuerda nada de lo que ha sucedido. Muchos de los personajes muestran rencor o celos hacia Hamuko durante la ceremonia. Frau, especialmente decaída, encontrará a Jack Frost, al cual Minato y Hamuko adoptan. Una familia feliz Aigis aparecerá en casa de los Arisato mientras Hamuko, de compras con Rise, sufrirá los celos de Frau. Al despertarse Jack y encontrarse con Aigis, Minato le explica que lo han adoptado, lo cual afecta profundamente al pequeño, que se escapa. Acaba encerrado en la cámara frigorífica de Junes, donde lo encuentra Minako al volver de las compras. Consigue que Jack Frost se reconcilie con Minato y que vuelva a casa. Allí descubre él que el niño ya había sido abandonado en otra ocasión. Otro día, dando un paseo, se encuentran con Shinjiro, el cual informa a Hamuko, amnésica de todo lo ocurrido en su forma de sombra, del hecho de haber destruido su mundo, lo cual la afecta profundamente. Más tarde, mientras Jack juega con Nanako en el parque, es atropellado por un coche conducido por Adachi, sin consecuencias graves. Tras eso sufrirá un resfriado. Enfermo le pedirá a sus padres que le digan de dónde vienen los niños. Se escapará por segunda vez para no tener que limpiar. En esta ocasión entra en la mansión de Mitsuru. Una vez Minako llega, buscándole, Mitsuru le lanza insinuaciones hostiles sobre su sombra y la fidelidad de Minato, que la ponen especialmente tensa. Por esto grita a Jack, al cual le afecta. Al día siguiente tendrá que reconciliarse con él, cosa que se consigue básicamente mediante las amenazas de Minato. La familia tendrá también problemas económicos, lo cual lleva a Minako a pedirle trabajo a Mitsuru, la cual la admite como cocinera, pero la obliga a quedarse en la mansión para trabajar. Triste por su ausencia, Jack se vuelve a escapar para verla, pero se pierde y llega al colegio, donde ve a Nanako con otros niños jugando. Discute con ella y termina llorando, permitiendo esto que Minato lo encuentre. Deciden ir a verla otro día. La situación se vuelve tensa debido a Mitsuru, que llega a golpear a Jack, tirándolo al suelo. El golpe le hace perder parte de la memoria. Solo puede acordarse de Hamuko. Mitsuru decide llamar a Naoya para arreglarlo, el cual podría hacerlo digitalizando al pequeño y analizándolo como si fuese un archivo informático. Pero Jack se sale de la COMP antes de que pueda hacer nada más que una copia de sus datos. Mediante esa copia, Naoya descubre que Jack Frost tiene otros recuerdos dañados. El chico fue una vez un niño humano, pero se convirtió en un demonio cuando otro Jack Frost sacrificó su vida para salvarle de Shadow Hamuko. Naoya le cuenta esto a Minako, a la cual le afecta mucho, y le pregunta si quiere que Jack recupere también esos recuerdos. Hamuko decide pensarlo y le pide un día libre a Mitsuru. En su casa habla con Minato y Aigis sobre el tema, los cuales le aconsejan permitir que los recupere, pero Minato tiene secuelas traumáticas por las violaciones de su sombra, lo cual la hace dudar. En este momento se celebra el concierto de Junko Mateo, promocionado por Mitsuru. Junko Mateo hechizará a todos para que perreen, hasta que aparece Junko, ofendida por la impostora. Tras una corta batalla desaparece y Mitsuru cancela el concierto. Marie muere en el proceso. El reformatorio Poco después todos reciben una carta de las autoridades que les reúne a la entrada del Yasogami. Allí parece Hazama, el cual los acusa de haber infringido la ley de diversas maneras. Los detiene junto con Dojima y Katsuya y los llevan a un reformatorio. Allí tendrán tres habitaciones con literas, de las cuales Mitsuru se quedará con la más grande. Al día siguiente los reúnen en una clase, para la presentación de su profesor: King Moron. Rise y Midori estarán especialmente afectadas por la situación, mientras que Mitsuru se comporta con dignidad. En la primera clase, se deben sentar en una especie de sillas de dentista con ganchos para obligarles a sonreír, qué además pueden mandar calambrazos de castigo. Morooka lanza la pregunta de si quieren volver a ser personas, a lo cual surgen dos posturas. Mitsuru considera que ya son personas, así que esto no es necesario. Chidori se levanta en contra por miedo a un castigo mayor. De parte de Mitsuru se ponen Naoto, Rise, Minato, Hamuko y Junko Mateo; y de la de Chidori, Frau, Junpei, Aigis (?) y Mukuro. King Moron, tomando la respuesta de Mitsuru, la reconoce como correcta, pero los castiga igual porque no la han justificado. El castigo consiste en encerrarlos durante la noche en una piscina vacía, con un comedero y un bebedero. Hazama les muestra desde una pantalla un Jin a medio formar. No queda claro si es un clon, como sugiere Naoto, o si lo está reviviendo. Esto sorprende a Chidori y a los miembros de SEES. Minako tendrá sentimientos de culpa por su muerte, a los que se sumará la actitud hostil de Chidori por no haberlo salvado. La mañana siguiente Morooka les pregunta por qué creen que están ahí. Después de discutir sobre ello, Junko Mateo le insulta, enfadándole. Como castigo descubre que el suelo de la piscina es móvil y lo sube como amenaza de aplastarlos contra el techo. De repente, sin ninguna razón aparente, Junko Mateo explota. En realidad había sido cosa de la Junko original, que la revive en otro lugar. Sin explicación ninguna, el siguiente día reciben la libertad, unos helicópteros vienen a buscarlos. Minato, Hamuko y Aigis se huelen una trampa, como efectivamente era, y consiguen escapar. Los demás, que se dan cuenta demasiado tarde, son trasladados a una isla, donde les esperan Junko y Adachi además de Hazama. Este les explica que tienen que pasar por una serie de pruebas donde podrán recibir aprobados para salir de allí. Un día después, tras matar a Morooka, los enfrenta a la primera prueba, donde tienen que elegir una plataforma de seis. Una bola caerá sobre cinco de ellas. Se salva la número 3, elegida por Midori. Los demás consiguen vivir apartándose del centro de la plataforma rápidamente. Por otro lado, Maya intenta interrogar sin éxito a Adachi sobre lo ocurrido con los chicos. Perdidos en el bosque, Minato y Hamuko son arrinconados por Katsuya y Dojima, si bien Minato los convence para que no los detengan. En la isla, la siguiente prueba enfrenta a Mitsuru y a Midori. Consiste en responder una serie de preguntas. El que las acierte debe elegir un dedo del contrario. Sobre dos de ellos pende una cuchilla oculta, y de ser elegidos, serían cortados. Mitsuru termina fallando la prueba, pero se libra gracias a tener una prótesis metálica en el dedo debido a anteriores eventos. La tercera prueba tiene como contendientes a Junpei y a Mukuro. Se trata del dilema del prisionero: se les pregunta por separado si quieren o no traicionar al otro. Consiguen dos aprobados si traicionan al otro pero este se alía, recibiendo la muerte; uno cada uno si ambos se alían y nada si ambos se traicionan. Junpei traiciona a Mukuro y esta recibe una descarga eléctrica, muriendo. Lo siguiente es una ruleta rusa: a quien le toque el bombón de wasabi se le arranca un diente. La primera víctima es Rise. Tras una pelea con Chidori por el bombón número 6, Junpei pierde la siguiente ronda, y luego, también le toca en la tercera. Junko Mateo perderá en la cuarta ronda y Chidori en la quinta. En la sexta será el turno de Kanji, lo cual hará rebelarse a Naoto y aplastar los bombones dando por terminado el juego. Kanji y Hazama se enzarzan en una pelea, Junpei y Naoto tratan de separarlos. Hazama apuñala a Kanji, matándolo, lo cual afecta a Naoto, que comienza también a enfrentarse a Hazama. Mitsuru y Midori intentan intervenir, pero Adachi se lo impide, capturando a Midori. Luego Adachi resulta ser Marie disfrazada. Chidori, Rise y Frau serán las participantes de la próxima prueba, donde cada una tiene que elegir, por turnos, una ranura de las que tienen las planchas que las protegen para clavar un estoque. Al final de la prueba, todas consiguen sobrevivir, y por tanto un aprobado, pero Frau ha perdido demasiada sangre y termina muriendo más tarde. En un ascensor Rise, Naoto, Chidori y Junko Mateo (a la que Naoto ató para que no participara por el bien de la comunidad) reciben unas preguntas. Acertarlas da puntos positivos, errarlas puntos negativos. Cuando se acierta una pregunta bonus se suben tantos pisos como puntos positivos se hayan acumulado, y si se falla esta, se bajan tantos como puntos negativos acumulados. Morirían si llegasen al piso -20. Como no sucedió así y quedaron en pisos positivos, todas reciben dos aprobados. De los vivos, solo quedan Mitsuru y Midori sin recibir los tres aprobados que necesitan para graduarse. Por lo tanto, ellas se presentan a la última prueba. Consiste en apostar centrímetros del nivel de agua de las cabinas donde las encierran al chinchiro. Mitsuru muere como resultado. Mientras tanto, Jin, que había ayudado con la creación de las pruebas, descubre que la isla es en realidad una trampa mortal y envía un mensaje a los persona-users que encuentra fuera, recibido por Minato. De esta manera, los gemelos y Aigis aparecen en la graduación para salvarlos a todos. Al enfrentarse a Hazama, descubren que este tenía un Azure falso. Y es que en realidad no era el verdadero Hazama, sino un robot que había intentado matarlo para sustituirlo y luego sustituir a toda la humanidad por robots. Ante su vulnerabilidad, accede a revivir a todos los muertos. Todos escapan de allí en helicóptero. Midori Days A Midori le comienza a gustar Akihiko. Hamuko la convence para que vaya a visitarle, pero esto acaba en desastre por la intervención de Rise, celosa por el fracaso en sus anteriores pretensiones amorosas. Para animar a Midori, Minako se la lleva al Escapade, donde de nuevo se encuentran con Akihiko y Rise intenta intervenir, pero Hamuko lo evita constantemente. No logra impedir, no obstante, que les ponga alcohol en la bebida. Deciden irse ambos dos en taxi, momento que Midori escoge para declararse. Él la besa, pero de nuevo vuelve a aparecer Rise. Midori se autoconvence de que realmente Akihiko no la quiere. Por su parte Akihiko no se siente preparado para empezar una relación. Ese día la deja en casa y se va. A Midori le da una fiebre, que hace que Mukuro, su compañera de piso, se preocupe por ella y desconfíe de Akihiko, lo cual hace dudar de nuevo a Midori. Esto desencadena también la aparición de su sombra, la cual le critica ser un fracaso como heroína. Mientras tanto, Mukuro se ha enamorado de Minato, aunque está lejos de reconocerlo. No obstante, su acercamiento provoca los celos de Minako. Mientras ella estaba en el Escapade, Minato se encuentra a Jack Frost derretido en un cubo. Nanako, toda nerviosa, le explica que ha estado cuidando de él mientras estaban fuera, pero el calor del verano lo había vuelto agua. Así que se lo llevan a casa para volver a congelarlo. Según va apareciendo, empieza a llamar a su madre. Sin embargo, Hamuko llega muy tarde, lo cual provoca una pelea entre Minato y ella, que Aigis intenta frenar pero incendia involuntariamente al mencionar que Mukuro había estado esa tarde allí. Finalmente los encierra en la habitación para que se reconcilien, cosa que funciona mejor de lo esperado. Midori desaparece al convertirse en sombra, lo cual alerta a Mukuro. Esta y Minato la comienzan a buscar. Mukuro se encuentra con Akihiko, que ya había tenido un encuentro con la shadow y la alerta de su estado. Mientras tanto, Shadow Midori deja caer una COMP al lado de Minato, que se encontraba en frente de la mansión de Mitsuru. La COMP invoca demonios hasta que es destruida entre Yukari, Minato y Hamuko. Finalmente Mitsuru los reúne a todos para buscar a Shadow Midori, reunión marcada por las discusiones de pareja entre Mitsuru y Yukari y la rivalidad entre Mitsuru y la recién llegada de vacaciones Erika. Se forman dos grupos para ir a buscarla, uno con los Arisato, Akihiko y Rise, y otro con Naoto, Yukari y Erika en la retaguardia. En el camino se interponen Frau y Robozama, el cual ha sido modificado por Kona. También están buscando a Midori. Una vez ven a Minato y a Hamuko, no obstante, los atacan. Pero estos los vencen con un armageddon. No obstante, en la pelea Minako pierde su evoker. Encuentran a Shadow Midori poco después, en la iglesia, donde de nuevo los demonios están saliendo sin control de las COMPs lanzadas por Midori. Akihiko apuñala a Midori después de tratar de convencerla, hablándole a la shadow, de que se enfrente a su sombra. Sin embargo, los diablos la curan y solo consigue enfadarla. Mitsuru aparece para ayudar y darle un evoker de repuesto a Minako, que evidentemente descuenta de su sueldo. Los Arisato evacúan a la gente de la iglesia y vencen a los demonios. Interludio Continuando la trama sobre Jack, Minako decide que debe recuperar sus recuerdos. Al hacerlo, el pequeño comienza a asustarse de ella, dado que no la distingue de su sombra, que había causado un gran trauma en el pasado. Con ayuda de Minato logran que vuelvan a llevarse bien. En todo caso, Jack se porta muy mal, hasta que un día roba unas chucherías y Adachi lo lleva con Minato, al cual amenaza si no puede controlarlo. Después de una riña, Jack acaba asustado de las consecuencias que pueda tener el portarse mal. Mientras tanto, Mitsuru despide a Hamuko sin haberle pagado nada por su trabajo. Ante esa injusticia, Yukari discute fuertemente con Mitsuru y contrata a Minako. Sphaira La máquina usada para viajar entre universos anteriormente causa la creación de una esfera que contiene una distorsión espacio-temporal que amenaza con absorber todo el universo. La policía encarcela a Mitsuru como responsable de lo sucedido y Erika toma el control de los Shadow Operatives. Reunidos los demás y desaparecida la máquina, deciden explorar la esfera, a la cual deciden llamar Sphaira. Los encargados de ello son Minako, Kanji y Naoto. La esfera les llevará a Iwatodai, donde, separada de los demás, Hamuko se encuentra con un Ken de 11 años, que la reconoce para su sorpresa. Mientras esto sucede, Kanji y Naoto se encuentran con una Mitsuru más joven. Al volver de la exploración, Erika declara que Sphaira debe ser destruida, pero Minako, afectada por su encuentro con Ken, se niega. Al día siguiente, Erika convoca una reunión y les comenta al resto lo que ayer descubrieron los encargados de entrar en Sphaira. Una vez más, la responsable de la operación les dice que su máxima prioridad ahora mismo es destruir la máquina y acabar con Sphaira, pues representa un peligro para la humanidad. Todos los personajes decidieron que la mejor opción era destruirla, pero entonces aparece Kikuno Saikawa, la sirvienta personal de Mitsuru, y les comenta que están siendo engañados por Erika. Sphaira iba a consumirlos, pero ella no mencionó que los poderes de los Persona User se incrementaban dentro de ella. Kikuno, que había sido la encargada de investigar Sphaira a ordenes de Mitsuru, convence a algunos de los persona-user de que no deberían destruir Sphaira, si no aprovecharse de ella, controlarla, evitar su expansión y controlar al mundo entero. Mientras tanto, Hamuko apareció en la Velvet Room y Margaret le dijo que debía expresar sus sentimientos y luchar por lo que ella quería: un nuevo viaje le esperaba, y ella iba a ser su guía. En ese momento, Hamuko vuelve en sí y pronto interviene: no debían destruir Sphaira, pero tampoco gobernar el mundo. Simplemente podían usar la máquina, controlarla, para recuperar a sus seres queridos y para enmendar errores del pasado. Muchos persona-user le dan la razón y se forman tres grupos bien diferenciados: HUMANIDAD- Erika -> Hazama, Naoto, Kanji, Minato FUTURO- Hamuko -> Junpei, Motoko, Jack, Yukari, Margaret PODER- Kikuno -> Frau, Robozama, Adachi, Naoya En la primera incursión a Sphaira tras esta división, visitan de nuevo Port Island, si bien este es ahora el mundo anteriormente destruido de Hamuko. Ken ya es mayor y se siente abandonado por todo SEES y dolido por la traición amorosa de Minako, por lo que huye al ver al grupo de Futuro. Estos, persiguiéndole, encuentran una sombra que toma la forma de los Featherman Rangers, a la que vencen. Poder aprovecha los sentimientos de Ken para atraerlo a lado oscuro, incluyéndolo así en sus filas. Mago de Oz En la segunda aventura en Sphaira aparecen en un mundo basado en el Mago de Oz. Las líderes se convierten en hadas con poderes especiales y Kanji, Jack y Ken en el espantapájaros, el hombre de hojalata y el león, respectivamente. Tienen que llegar a la Ciudad Esmeralda, donde supuestamente está la máquina. Kikuno invoca sombras para retrasar a los otros grupos, pero cuando llegan a la Ciudad Esmeralda, resulta que Shadow Oz protege su objetivo y esta tiene que ser vencida tres veces: por el espantapájaros, el hombre de hojalata y el león. Con lo cual, a pesar de derrotar a la primera forma, que no es sino el fantasma de la madre de Ken, mediante el valor, no pueden acceder a la máquina. El siguiente grupo en llegar es el de Humanidad, que se enfrenta a la forma de esfinge del mago, quien propone a Kanji un acertijo. Debe descubrir cuál de entre un grupo de sombras con la apariencia de sus compañeros es el real, que resulta ser Mitsuru. Así vencen a la esfinge. Futuro se enfrenta a un cancerbero que solo podía ser vencido de ser curado por Jack, puesto que atacaba por una astilla que tenía clavada. Tras derrotar a Shadow Oz, los tres grupos se precipitan a lo alto de una torre donde está la máquina, pero al final esta resulta ser falsa. Koromaru y Loveline Tras recibir la furia de Kikuno por su inutilidad, Frau y Robozama dedicen raptar a Nanako y traerla a Sphaira. Yu pide ayuda al grupo de Humanidad y entran para buscarla. Caen en un mundo basado en la serie que Nanako ve, Magical Detective Loveline. Allí, cada uno es poseído con una personalidad estereotípica para representar un caso de investigación: el robo de la escultura en un museo, que resulta, cómo no, ser la máquina. Una recién aparecida Loveline dirige la investigación. Los culpables del robo son al final Frau y Robozama. Tras vencerlos y detenerlos, Loveline quiere matarlos, porque en realidad es una sombra. Finalmente la derrotan con una estratagema de distracción creada por Naoto. La urgencia de llevar a casa a Nanako les hace olvidarse de la máquina. Yu se une al grupo tras este suceso. Mientras tanto, en Futuro Hamuko ha desaparecido y el resto de su grupo la busca en Sphaira. Ellos se encuentran de nuevo con uno de los universos de Hamuko, donde encuentran a Koromaru. Sin embargo, con él hay una sombra que toma la forma de su antiguo amo, y por lo tanto lo intenta proteger. Una vez vencida esta sombra, llega el grupo de Poder. Al ver a Ken, decide seguirlos para estar con él. Hamuko se había reunido con Naoya en secreto, para intentarle convencer de que proteja a Ken de Kikuno, advirtiéndole que siente un poder extraño dentro de ella. Naoya, sin embargo, se niega y la confronta, habiéndole preparado una trampa desde el principio. Invocando al Rey de Bel llega a estar a punto de matarla, pero la Arcana del Universo potenciada por Sphaira le ha dado poderes de semidiosa a Minako, incluyendo la capacidad de leer el corazón de las personas. Utiliza este poder para hacer aparecer a Hevel y prometer a Naoya un futuro donde nunca hubiese matado a su hermano, lo cual finalmente lo convence. Al irse este, la encuentra el resto de su equipo, muy agotada por el esfuerzo. 1 vs. 1 Koromaru no se fía de Kikuno, con lo cual acaba enfrentándose a ella y es encerrado. Sin embargo, la jaula se abre y consigue escapar, reuniéndose con los de Futuro. Kikuno, entonces, escribe una carta a las otras líderes para que se reúnan todos los de Futuro y Humanidad en Sphaira. Allí, con una personalidad totalmente cambiada que dice ser consecuencia de ser poseída por Sphaira, los encierra y los invita a participar en un torneo de lucha individual. Durante el transcurso de este, es notable el hecho de que interviene con juegos mentales que desestabilizan mentalmente a Hamuko, que está al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar sus nuevos poderes, llegando esta al punto de casi matar a Junpei. Además, cuando Yukari se niega a pelear, volviéndose contra Kikuno y atacándola, Kikuno la mata, lo cual afecta especialmente a Mitsuru. La final, que enfrenta a Hamuko y Erika, resulta en una tregua para terminar con Kikuno, con la que solo consiguen que vuelva a su personalidad anterior, mientras la cúpula donde se encuentran se derrumba y todos huyen apresuradamente de allí. Cabe destacar el enfrentamiento entre Naoto y Erika, que tuvo el tema de la herencia del apellido Shirogane como tema, desarrollando el personaje de Erika, o la de Mitsuru y Minato, donde ella lo dejó sin evoker, pero Minato estuvo a punto de ganar fingiendo que le había dado un Marin Karin y turbándola con su comportamiento, para disgusto de Hamuko. Perdió igualmente de patada en las partes. Otro acontecimiento importante fue la revelación, ante todos los presentes, de que Naoto estaba embarazada. Sphairavisión Sphaira se había acercado peligrosamente a Inaba, llegando hasta su aeródromo. Ante esta situación, los equipos se movilizaron. Humanidad y Futuro consiguieron evacuar la zona, pero aún así no pudieron evitar que absorbiera a Nanachoni, y finalmente todos terminaron dentro. Esta vez, Sphaira les tenía preparado un concurso de idols ''en el que participarían las chicas de cada grupo: Margaret, Motoko, Minako, Mitsuru, Erika, Naoto, Frau, Kikuno y... Kanji. Este concurso fue presentado por Nanachoni. Los jueces fueron elegidos de entre los restantes personajes, si bien las eliminadas eran jueces de la gala inmediatamente posterior a la de su eliminación. Las galas fueron las siguientes: Gala 1: Personalidad Se trataba de que las participantes mostrasen su personalidad durante su actuación. * Prueba inicial: ''Pursuing my true self * Canción grupal: Burn my dread * Jueces: Minato, Ken, Junpei * Favoritas: Motoko, Frau * Nominadas: *# Naoto - If I were a boy (Beyoncé) *# Mitsuru - The only exception (Paramore) *# Kanji - Song 2 (Blur) * Expulsadas: Mitsuru, por abandono. Iba a ser Naoto. Gala 2: Duetos Uno de los sucesos importantes dentro de esta gala fue la reaparición de la sombra de Minako en su lugar durante la actuación de las nominadas. * Duetos iniciales *# Kanji y Frau - Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper) *# Motoko y Margaret - Like a virgin (Madonna) *# Erika y Naoto - Key plus words *# Kikuno y Hamuko - Anything you can do (Musical: Annie get your gun) * Jueces: Koromaru, Mitsuru, Adachi * Favoritas: Motoko y Margaret * Nominadas: *# Frau y Shamuko - How to be a heartbreaker (Marina and the Diamonds) *# Kikuno y Erika - Under pressure (Queen ft. David Bowie) *# Kanji y Naoto: The one that I want (Musical: Grease) * Expulsadas: Kikuno y Frau Gala 3: Sensualidad Esta vez, la gala pedía a los participantes una actuación sensual. * Prueba inicial: Heartbeat, heartbreak * Canción grupal: Heaven * Jueces: Frau, Kikuno, Yu, Jack Frost * Favorita: Erika * Nominadas: *# Erika - Good oldfashioned lover boy (Queen) *# Minako (sombra) - Oops!... I did it again (Britney Spears) *# Kanji - Sweet dreams (Marilyn Manson) *# Naoto - When I grow up (The Pussycat Dolls) * Expulsada: Naoto En los intermedios Shamuko se dedicó a sus... actividades nocturnas... que revivieron el trauma de Minato que ya arrastraba en la primera ocasión. Jack Frost también se vio afectado al ver a la sombra. Por otro lado, Kanji bailó fuera de escena, ante Margaret y una escondida Kikuno que lo grabó todo, la canción Loba, de Shakira, con un resultado ridículo. Luego, Kikuno provocó un malentendido entre él y Naoto cuando Kanji trataba de recuperar el vídeo. Otro suceso notable fue la súbita declaración de amor de Mitsuru a Erika. Otros personajes decidieron hacer actuaciones extras: * Nanachoni ft Frau, Erika - Gasolina (Las Divinas) * Kikuno - Gives you hell (The All-American Rejects) * Mitsuru y Erika - Rather be (Clean Bandit) Entre esta gala y la siguiente, la sombra de Hamuko atacó a Jack. Minato lo protegió, pero estuvo a punto de terminar mal si no fuese porque Naoya, desde las sombras, reprodujo en los altavoces una música que hizo volver a Minako a la normalidad. Frau explicó, ante el interrogatorio de Minato, que Hamuko se había transformado en sombra tras escuchar una canción encriptada en el MP3 de esta. Reconoció saber quién era el culpable, pero Minato no fue capaz de sacarle su nombre. Gala 4: Ropa y escenario En este caso se pedía poner una atención especial en el diseño de la ropa y del escenario. Durante la gala también se anunciaron las concursantes repescadas, que incluían a Yukari. Esta no había muerto realmente y había conseguido sobrevivir en Sphaira hasta entonces. * Prueba inicial: Maze of life * Repescadas: *# Kikuno - Hung up (Madonna) *# Yukari - Die another day (Madonna) * Canción grupal: Dance! * Jueces: Naoto, Naoya, Robozama, Yosugay * Favorita: Minako * Nominadas: Motoko, Erika, Yukari, Kanji * Expulsadas: - En las actuaciones extras Kanji interpretó, junto con Naoto y Margaret, Single ladies, de Beyoncé. Kikuno, Margaret y Jack Frost hicieron Bad blood, de Taylor Swift, y Yosugay interpretó Let it go, el tema de Frozen. Jack animó a Minato para que cantase, lo que le llevó a realizar Boulevard of Broken Dreams, de Green Day; y, acto seguido, Minako expresó sus sentimientos con Lovefool, de The Cardigans. También tuvo lugar una fiesta en la Velvet Room, organizada por Margaret, en la cual se jugó al king's game ''y Frau emborrachó a Jack a base de helados de vodka. Al final de esta, se descubrió que el hijo que esperaba Naoto era de Junpei. No se llegó a rolear la ronda de expulsión. En lugar de esto, Yosugay, que acaba de unirse a Futuro, comienza a preocuparse por el hecho de que Hamuko y los demás participantes no parecen tener interés en salir de ahí. De esta manera, junto con Naoto, Minako y Kanji, empieza a buscar al culpable que les mantiene encerrados. Sin embargo, resulta que este ha poseído a Hamuko. Cuando Jack aparece y la ve en ese estado, Minako consigue expulsarlo. El culpable resulta ser Shadow Kanami. Tras vencerla, vuelven al aeródromo y Sphaira retrocede. Chairry Cuando Hamuko vuelve a casa, acompañada de Yosuke y Jack, se encuentra a un joven inconsciente delante de él. Lo acoge y descubre que este joven se llama Chairry y que no tiene lugar a donde ir. Hace un trato con él: se puede quedar en casa a cambio de cuidar de Jack cuando ella y Minato tengan que luchar. Sin embargo, no se fía del todo de él. Consulta el caso con Naoto y decide ir a investigarlo ella misma a Tokio, donde localiza el Instituto Shujin, al cual corresponde el uniforme de Chairry. Al día siguiente de despertarse en su nueva casa, mientras Hamuko salía de casa con Jack para explicarle a Minato, Kanji y Naoto; Kikuno fue a sacar información en el ordenador de Hamuko, pero su intento fue frustrado por Chairry. Estos tuvieron una pelea pero él demostró que poseía unas habilidades de pelea ique ella no se esperaba haciéndola huir de casa para evitar sufrir daños. Ninguno de los dos han confesado este encuentro con el fin de poder aprovecharse en un futuro de esta información para chantajearse mutuamente. En Tokio, Yosuke y Minako, acompañados de Atsuro Kihara, el cual se ofreció a guiarlos por la ciudad por petición de Naoya, y Frau, que se acopló, se cuelan en el instituto para buscar información. Consiguen el fichero sobre Chairry, que indica que es un personaje problemático y que lleva un tiempo faltando a clase. Mientras tanto, Minato, el cual quedó traumatizado por la última aparición de Shamuko, se había trasladado temporalmente a casa de Kanji y Naoto. Hamuko le pide que le eche un ojo a Jack mientras ella está en Tokio, así que vuelve a casa, donde inmediatamente comienza a sentir celos y desconfianza hacia Chairry. Esa noche, este lleva a Jack y Minato a una pista de patinaje, donde entran ilegalmente. Esto incomoda a Minato, aunque Jack está encantado. Finalmente, Minato tiene que dejarlo con Chairry tras recibir una llamada de Kanji, para informarle de que Naoto ha desaparecido. Universo #J Esta parte se roleó simultáneamente al evento de Chairry. Se trata de un universo alternativo de los eventos de ''Persona 3, donde Strega tiene muchísimo más poder y SEES conforma la única forma de resistencia, casi extinta ya. En este universo, Minato sale con Mitsuru, la cual, pese a su posición de líder, cuenta con una moral muy baja. Otros miembros de SEES en este universo son Junpei, Koromaru, Kikuno y Hazama. A ellos se le unió temporalmente un Chairry de 11 años, el cuál no dudó en matar a Junpei en el momento que se quedaron solos ellos dos. Kikuno, para vengarse, se la devolvió al chico acabando con su vida de un tiro. Yosuka es una superviviente no afiliada a ningún grupo, con la capacidad de invocar demonios. En su vagabundeo se encuentra con Naoya, el cual le propone unirse a Strega o morir. Ante su negativa, comienzan a pelear. Adachi interviene para tratar de salvarla, pero finalmente Naoya vence. Yosuka queda inconsciente, puesto que su oponente la da por muerta, y logra sobrevivir. Escapa a un edificio con Adachi, el cual se une a SEES cuando les atacan unas sombras. Yosuka se dirige hacia Tartarus por su cuenta y comienza a escalar la torre. Mientras tanto, la resistencia decide investigar Tartarus, donde Strega ha aumentado su actividad sustancialmente. Esto se debe a la llegada de Nyx. Antes de llegar ahí, sufren la traición de Hazama, que les tiende una trampa junto con Jin. Al final, esto provoca la muerte de Kikuno y la suya propia. En Tartarus se enfrentan a Jack Frost, un demonio artificial creado por Frau, y esta misma, a la que acaba traicionando movido por las palabras de Minato contra ella. Con todo, Minato y Mitsuru llegan a la cima, con la colaboración de Adachi, y se enfrentan a Takaya y Jin. Adachi mata a Takaya, y Jin es absorbido por Sphaira, que aparece en lugar de Nyx, y es transportado al universo normal. Los demás consiguen escapar. Naoya vuelve a encontrar a Yosuka, y pelean de nuevo. En esta ocasión Yosuka prevalece. Al final, Frau resulta seguir viva y haber planeado la desaparición de Takaya y Jin, siendo consciente de la existencia de Sphaira. Blackie Los grupos de Humanidad y Futuro se reúnen en la base de los primeros para solucionar la desaparición de Naoto y de Junpei. Mitsuru y Erika los localizan en Sphaira, en una mazmorra en la que se oyen sus voces con comentarios negativos sobre la boda de Naoto y Kanji. En esta mazmorra se enfrentan a una sucesión de sombras, simbólicas de los pensamientos de Naoto. Durante las luchas, también despierta la sombra de Mitsuru. Cuando encuentran a Naoto, confiesa que había abortado hacía tiempo, al descubrir que el niño que esperaba era de Junpei, por un error en el proceso de inseminación artificial al que había acudido a espaldas de Kanji por la infertilidad de este. Sphaira parece tener una conciencia propia, y en respuesta a los sentimientos de Naoto, trata de destruir la boda del universo donde habían vencido finalmente a Shadow Hamuko hacía tiempo. Jack Frost, que se había escapado de Chairry, muere al sacrificarse para congelar al monstruo formado por Sphaira. Tras esto, no acaba, sino que aparece Shadow Black Frost. Pero Kanji, celoso de Junpei, lo ataca, y en lo que parece ser una transformación licantrópica, lo mata. En ese momento aparece también Blackie Frost, que no es sino una amigable criatura nacida de lo que iba a ser la hija de Naoto y gracias al sacrificio de Jack. The Phantom aparece también momentáneamente, para rescatar de la Shadow Hamuko del pasado a Jack. De esta manera, pudo entregárselo a Minako, que estaba llorando su muerte en el presente. Por lo tanto, no perdieron a Jack, aunque este sería incapaz de recordar nada del espacio de tiempo entre la derrota de Shadow Hamuko en el evento de la boda de Naoto y Kanji y el tiempo presente, lo cual significa, entre otras cosas, que reconoce a Hamuko como su sombra y no como a ella misma. A vueltas con la Justicia Después de volver al mundo real, Blackie le explica a Minako que puede devolverle los recuerdos a Jack, pero que tiene que tratar de hacer que Naoto y Kanji se reconcilien a cambio. Tras ello, se queda inconsciente. Minako trata de hablar con Naoto, la cual le confiesa que Kanji la ha rechazado y reniega de Blackie. Mientras tanto, Adachi detiene a Kanji por el asesinato de Junpei. En la comisaría, pierde el control y termina con la vida de Adachi. Minako visita a Kanji en la cárcel, el cual está muy deprimido por lo ocurrido. Le cuenta que Naoto no le engañó y le promete que va a intentar que le visite. Sin embargo, Naoto acaba de ser trasladada al hospital por tomar demasiados tranquilizantes. Aún así, Hamuko la visita y se lo cuenta, consiguiendo que lo visite. Nada más llegar a casa después de aquella misión, Minako y ...Categoría:Eventos Categoría:General